A Hundred and One Words
by S.Kurou07
Summary: Instead of the over-used one hundred, it's one hundred and one. 101-themed. SoKai. T for mildly suggestive mentions.


**A/N:** A series of one-shot made of words by alphabet. But instead of my usual RokuNami, it shall be—wait for it— SOKAI! (Cue badum-tsss.)  
…is it okay?

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**1. Air  
**  
His name suited him.

Sora.

Kairi smiled. He was like the sky, the one thing that woke her up in mornings to see his bright smile beaming down at her.

**2. Awe ****  
**

The way the gentle winds caressed her face left Sora stunned.

She always looked so pretty without effort.

And that smile—oh god that smile— was so cute he nearly leaped at her.

**3. Art**

No matter if he came back to her house sporting a bruise on his cheek.

_"What happened to you?"_

He grinned sheepishly.

_"I slipped and hit my cheek. On a rock."_

He was still a masterpiece to her—a goofy and cute one.

**4. Age**

For Sora, even if Kairi grew old and wrinkly, she'll still be the same Kairi to him.

Age doesn't really matter as long as they love each other.

**5. Better**

When Sora confessed that he didn't deserve her and she belonged to Riku, she slapped him behind the head.

_"Idiot. What's this about now?"_

_"Riku is always the better one…he's stronger, smarter, and capable of protecting you! Unlike me…"_

She laughed, and kissed his cheek. To her, they're both equal. But Sora is better at making her warm inside.

**6. Barren**

When Kairi lost her heart that day, Sora felt so empty.

So, because of his love for her, he willingly stabbed the Keyblade to his chest, he gave up his heart.

Kairi doesn't deserve to be empty. It should be him.

**7. Belated**

She had actually forgotten his birthday!

Kairi had rushed to the islands where they were both waiting—Sora and Riku.

She eventually reached them, panting and red-faced, while a pouting Sora and chuckling Riku stood in front of her.

_"H—…happy birthday Sora…! B-belated that is…"_

_"That's okay Kai…"_ Sora gave her a bright grin. "_No matter you're late for the greeting. You're here. That's all it matters."_

**8. Break**

Riku made him promise that he wouldn't break Kairi's heart.

Sora would never do that because…well, Kairi is too fragile, and it'll not only break her heart, but his as well.

**9. Counter**

As she fought off the Heartless' attacks with the Keyblade Riku gave her; she knew he was watching her proudly from below.

So she kept on fighting, a determined smile on.

**10. Cause**

Sora didn't need any reason to love her.

She was just this Light…so pure yet so untouchable.

He was surprised when this Princess gave him no reason to stop loving her either.

**11. Call**

When she lost her heart, she heard a faint voice saying her name.

Was it…Sora?

**12. Centre**

He hated it when she was the centre of attention.

Well, the other boys centre of attention.

Mind you, Sora doesn't like sharing.

**13. Doctor**

He can do this!

He faced millions of Heartless, Xehanort and even Xemnas!

And most of all, she's watching him, and he wasn't going to be afraid of just one shot.

_"But flu shots are always so painful…"_ Sora whined.

_"You big baby, just take a deep breath and it'll be fine."_

**14. Deranged**

Deep inside him, Sora can feel a darker being reside.

No, not his anti-form…but much more stronger, tainted and dark.

He's afraid of himself…because he might hurt everyone he loved.

**15. Door**

Kairi felt grateful that they managed to get out of the Dark realm.

She felt so grateful that she was a Princess of Heart, and was able to create a Door for them to go through.

And now they're together again.

**16. Destiny**

He is always linked to journeys.

So even if he was on the run to save those who sleep in sadness, he knew that destiny will drag him back home to Kairi's warm smile.

**17. Everything**

She loved him to the point of obsession.

He was just her everything, can you blame her?

**18. Enter**

He was willing to enter the darkness just to see her alive.

Sora couldn't bear it to see her suffering.

But did he also know she's suffering because of his desire to protect her?

**19. Emergency**

_"Kairi! Kairi! Turn around!"_

Kairi jumped in alarm, and turned to see what the rush was about.

_"It's an emergency! I need you to kiss me to live!"_

It was lie, but it's Sora. Kairi only smiled and kissed his cheek.

She wanted their first kiss to be under the Paopu tree.

**20. Eyes**

Whenever he looked into her wonderfully blue eyes, time seemed to stop.

Sora just wished they were like this every morning, staring into each other's eyes.

**21. Forever**

Kairi looked at the Paopu fruits hanging from the tree.

Sora and she had shared it a few hours ago before he left.

She smiled, knowing that even though he may be in for another long journey, her lucky charm and the fruit will lead him back to her.

**22. Fat**

Sora winced as a sheepish-looking Riku gave him an icepack.

Not only did his cheek hurt, but his pride as well.

Never ever call Kairi fat.

**23. Flesh**

Kairi knew she shouldn't be so embarrassed about it.

But _damnnn_…Sora never looked so hot in his life in his shirtless glory.

**24. Fact**

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, really. You shouldn't hang out with other girls anymore…"_

_"But they're only friends Kai…what's wrong?"_

_"I'm your g-girlfriend…I don't like it when girls throw themselves at you. Only I can do that!"_ she stated shyly.

So, technically, when having a girlfriend, never act too close with the other female species.

**25. Gun**

_"Umm, what are you doing?"_

Sora and Riku halted in their childish "fight scene" and looked at the 6-year old girl, holding flowers.

_"Oh hey, Kairi! Riku and I are playing 'guns'!"_

He gestured by placing his hands together, his pointers up and making a "bang" motion towards Riku.

_"Oh…can I try?" _

She mimicked the brunette's actions, and with slight uncertainty, mouthed,

_"Bang."_

Sora comically fell to the ground, mouth gaping open while Kairi panicked, and Riku laughed.

She had actually shot him with a "bullet of cuteness."

**26. Gnome**

Sora held back a snicker as Kairi once again squirmed.

She had been doing it for 15 times already.

_"But Sora…"_ she grabbed his arm tightly, expression wary. _"It's __**staring**__ at me."_

He didn't really know why she was so afraid of the innocent garden gnome his mom recently got.

**27. Gatorade**

Her eyes once again spied on the red-coloured drink that he placed on the bench.

But before she once again sneaked the drink off, she looked left and right.

No one was here.

With a triumphant grin, she grabbed the bottle of Gatorade that Sora always drank before training.

And from behind the old shack, a sheepish Sora, Donald and Goody stood there.

_"Well, uh…at least we know NOW who always stole your drinks!" _Donald huffed.

**28. Grade**

_"I got low marks on math again…"_ Sora grumbled, and sunk low on his seat.

_"Aww don't worry Sora."_ Kairi bent down and gave him an encouraging peck to the cheek. _"You're still A+++ for me."_

And Sora suddenly didn't mind the low marks he had; as long as he's top 1 in her heart.

**29. Happy**

_"Tell me Kairi, are you okay?"_

She looked at him curiously as they lay on the Island's sandy beach, the setting sun's rays delicately touching their faces. Sora had grasped her right hand with his own, which she tightly but gently held unto.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Are you happy with me…?"_

Kairi smiled in understanding. He's doubting himself again. _"Silly boy. Would I still be here if I'm not?"_

She'll always be happy with Sora—don't forget Riku, too!

**30. Heartless**

It was Kairi's Light that brought him back.

He felt indebted towards her, that she saved him from being a mindless creature that did nothing but starve for Hearts.

If he remained that way…what will happen…?

**31. Heart**

All she remembered when her Heart was taken away, was feeling so numb.

Numb, cold, alone.

Kairi never liked being alone, and Sora would never leave her alone and suffering, so, he gave her his own Heart.

**32. Hate**

_"You should share that same hate with Sora. He's far too kind."_

Sora proved Ansem's consumption wrong.

What Sora hated—was seeing his friends get hurt, especially the ones he held dear to him.

**33. Ink**

He was like an ink to her life.

They stay on for a long while, but eventually fade out in time.

But compared to those cheap pens, Sora was a permanent marker in her life. He was her destiny.

**34. Irises**

He gave her 3 irises for her 17th birthday.

When she asked why, Sora answered it with a proud grin.

_"Because you are like this flower."_

_"How?"_

_"You always have faith in me that I'll return, and you're smart. And you even fought off some Heartless. Irises represent faith, wisdom and valour. You're all 3, Kairi."_

**35. Itch**

Sometimes, when Kairi is annoyed by something, she'd scratch her cheek.

Scratch, scratch, scratch, until the annoyance went away.

Sora questioned it once, and she responded with a twitch of her eye. "_I'm itchy. Isn't it obvious? It is annoyingly itchy."_

Poor Sora; she was only acting irritable because she was on her—ehem—period.

**36. Ice**

Being named after the sea, you might think that he always thought of her windows to the world as a pool of endless, blue oceans.

But no.

He thought of her eyes ice. Sometimes fragile and vulnerable, yet strong at the same time. That's what he also thinks of her character. Independent, but fragile.

**37. Jealousy**

Sometimes Kairi is a little envious of Riku.

Yes, he was Sora's best friend, but they're so close. It was weird to be jealous of your boyfriend's best friend right?

But Kairi can't do anything about it. She shouldn't feel like this. The 3 of them are the best of friends, and Sora treats Riku and her as an equal.

**38. Jump**

They say you'll get taller if you jump at New Years.

_"Lies! I didn't get any taller at all!" _Sora whines, stomping his foot on the sandy shore while him, Kairi, Riku, even Roxas and Naminé are staying together for New Years Eve.

_"That takes time Sora." _Roxas laughs.

_"I wanna get taller now! Tall like Riku!"_

_"Aww." _Kairi grew a pouting face. _"But if you did, I can't reach and kiss you better."_

Naminé giggled at their display of affection, and Sora jumped a little when Kairi kissed him.

**39. Joke**

Jokes are meant to be fun and weird right?

But THIS…

_"K-Kairi! N-not what you think!" _Sora quickly scrambled up from his position on top of the groaning Riku, having slipped from that damned crab.

Kairi blushed and quickly ran away; refusing the theory that Sora had become homosexual. _"Just think of it as a joke, Kairi." _Naminé cooed inside her head.

_"It wasn't even funny! YECK!"_

**40. Jerk**

He didn't also like it when boys fawned over her, well, maybe except Riku.

Sora admits; he can be an ass too if someone got too far with bothering Kairi.

And this guy that kept asking for her number _might _be his first target.

**41. Keyblade**

Her thoughts when she fought off some Heartless with her own Keyblade, was spent with thinking that her, Sora and Riku are on the same page.

**42. Kairi**

Such unique name.

Sora always liked her name, and even though Naminé's name is much more unique, he liked the way her name would roll off his tongue.

_Kairi, Kairi, Kairi._

**43. Knockout**

Did Sora know that every time he smiled or did anything sweet to her, she was ready to pass out?  
**  
44. Koan**

When Kairi first came to the Islands, she had always been an unexplainable mystery.

Sora and Riku have been admiring the stars, when a shooting star—Kairi—came falling down.

She didn't know anything about herself, only knowing the name "Kairi".

She was an unsolvable riddle to him.

**45. Lean**

_"Ugh, I look so thin." _Sora frowned, poking his arm.

Kairi sighed and ran a hand to her hair, knowing that Sora was being too pessimistic.

_"K-KAIRI!" _he yelped in alarm when she started tugging off his hood, then his shirt. Embarrassed she may be, Kairi kept on stripping him until he was shirtless.

_"N-no you're not." _Kairi fidgeted with her hands, a shy smile blooming on her face. _"You're lean. Not too thin, not too muscular. Unless you want to be so buff or be anorexic?"_

Sora stopped thinking bad about his body until then.

**46. Late**

Sora knew he looked like a fish when Kairi told him her period was missing that day.

**47. Lychee**

She knew Sora knew she hated strawberries, because she was allergic to them.

So when he came up to her doorstep one day, holding a box that contained homemade Lychee Mousse Cake, she knew she had already forgiven him.

**48. Letter**

Sora looked at Kairi in question, hoping she'd understand.

Kairi smiled at him and nodded, holding the handmade Wayfinder to him.

**49. Money**

She bought another.

And another.

And another picture from Selphie.

Shirtless Sora is _**gold.**_

**50. Mischievous**

Sora remembered that when they were still little children, he used to sneak Kairi out for stargazing.

**51. Misunderstanding**

"_Me and Sora are…I think we need some space for a little while."_

"_You know Sora didn't mean for that to happen…" _Naminé comforted from inside her head.

"_But still…he didn't even explain as to why that girl hugged him."_

**52. Mirth**

He grinned when Kairi finally laughed.

He hadn't heard that since the incident from 3 days ago.

**53. Nobody**

"_I know you. You're that girl he likes."_

Kairi didn't understand what that boy meant at first, until she dreamed of it again.

**54. North**

They say that when—EHEM, EHEM—you think about dirty thoughts, your blood both goes north and south.

So, is he experiencing both because he saw Kairi in a bikini?

If you know what I mean.

**55. Neverland**

"_What's it like travelling to other worlds?"_

"_It's amazing! There's this place called Traverse Town, Agrabbah, Disney Castle, Neverland…"_

"_What's Neverland?"_

"_Peter Pan said it's a place where you can never grow up. And you can fly with Tinkerbell's help!"_

She looked longingly at him, _"I wanna go to Neverland. So we can fly together!"_

**56. Naminé**

Sora always liked to stare into Kairi's wonderful blue eyes.

So one day, one ordinary day, he got a glimpse of that blonde-haired girl through Kairi's eyes, and he remembered he had made some sort of promise to her.

But what promise, exactly?

**57. Oven**

No matter how Sora was the great Keyblade's chosen one, he was still Sora to her.

Kairi sighed when Sora tried to put out the fire that tainted her poor oven.

**58. Out**

"_Sora, you're off the game." _Kairi pouted.

"_Huh? But why?"_

"_Because you made me fall for you!"_

Sora swore that she could be so cute sometimes. No wait, scratch that—Kairi is always cute. And pretty.

**59. Open**

Sora looked so cute blushing.

And Kairi enjoyed every minute of it when she showered his cheeks with kisses, _in public._

**60. Oration**

"_Hi, my name is Sora. And this is jack-ass…"_

"_Sora!" _Kairi sighed as she placed the paper down, walking towards his dejected form.

"_I dunno Kai…you know I have stage frights."_

"_Hmph. Says the one who fought countless enemies! Don't be such a wimp Sora. Talk like no one's listening, or watching."_

Oh only if she knew how nervous he felt if he screwed up…because she was watching him darn it!

**61. Please**

Kairi only needed to use the "puppy dog eyes" if her begging didn't work to Sora.

No one can ever resist the power of the puppy eyes. NO ONE.

**62. Practice**

Sora saw how she wielded the Keyblade.

It was a little stiff, but he smiled nonetheless.

A few practices were all she needed.

**63. Point**

Pointing people is bad.

But when Sora exclaimed, _"That girl with red hair and amazing blue eyes, her name is Kairi!" _

Then he pointed to her with a grin.

"_And she's the most wonderful girl here! She's going to be my girlfriend today!"_

**64. Pressure**

Sora breathed in deep.

He tried to adjust Kairi's currently…indecent form (she was only in her underwear!) but she wouldn't budge from her comfortable position…on top of him.

She was drunk, and Sora didn't know how much he would last until he snaps.

**65. Queen**

Yes, she was one of the Princesses of Heart.

Sora obviously had her as the Queen in _his _heart.

And he was the King of course, in _her _heart.

**66. Quilt**

It was snowing today! Not to mention it was almost 5-feet deep.

Sora felt the girl in his chest snuggle up more to him and he smiled, wrapping the plaid quilt around them tighter.

**67. Quiet**

She always was worried whenever Sora was silent. Too silent for his usually cheery, and talkative self.

It unnerved her to no end, and she wouldn't stop nagging him until he told her what was wrong.

**68. Quit**

Even if he lost Xemnas, he knew that everyone will still be there for him.

Like Kairi.

But no.

He will not lose! A true warrior of light never gives up until his dying breath. And Sora doesn't think about death that soon, mind you.

**69. Roxas**

"_Please! A name!"_

Kairi knew that the moment she had connected to this boy, she remembered…

"_Starts with an "S"!"_

Sora.

**70. Roam**

Sora wondered what it would be like if he took Kairi along with his travels from world to world.

**71. Reach**

His determined blue eyes remained intact in her mind when he told her he'll be back to her.

And now she's holding him—and he's embracing her back.

"_This is real."_

**72. Rant**

"_I don't get it! Sometimes she's just so…ugh!"_

Sora nervously laughed at Kairi's useless rambling about some jealous girl that began bad-mouthing Kairi (for having Sora) and patted her back.

"_Relax Kai."_

"_How do I relax exactly? You—mmpphh!"_

Sometimes she just talks _too _much. So he kissed her.

**73. Saint**

"_Why do you always keep your troubles to yourself?" _she asked as they looked up at the stars at Destiny Islands.

He smiled sadly to himself.

"_Because…I don't want anyone to be sad by knowing my burdens."_

"_Don't be such a martyr Sora. Me and Riku are here for you, you know…"_

"_Thanks Kairi."_

**74. Summer**

The scorching heat of summer has arrived.

Which meant…beach time!

And more Kairi walking around the beach in bikini's too. Cue blush here.

**75. Sora**

Sky.

She longed to touch the sky like how she could do with him and fly.

Kairi looked at his adorable sleeping face on her lap and smiled.

She liked his name. Very much. Even though it tends to be over-used…she only had one Sora in her life.

_Sora, Sora, Sora._

**76. Sea**

He also liked her name.

Kai meant "sea". Sora meant "sky."

Great contrasts yet separated with a horizon. The sea and the sky can never meet, where else to them they can never stay together for so long because he always had to leave _again _after a long, long journey.

**77. Trash**

She hated it when Sora littered her house.

Well, not the literal garbage—plastic, tin cans, candy wrappers or the like.

She hated how he _always littered _her house with his infectious smiles and happy presence.

And he's doing it again darn it!

**78. Token**

When she managed to pass her cooking lessons, he gave her a sweet, lingering kiss to the forehead and a tight hug.

Add a proud grin and you get a happy Kairi.

**79. Thin**

"_Is it really safe?" _Sora looked at her worriedly, gripping her hand tightly as he looked at the frozen lake.

Riku, Roxas, Naminé, Donald and Goofy were already gliding along, giggling and laughing.

"_It's really fine Sora! Just don't put that much weight on your feet; glide!"_

What her boyfriend didn't know was that layer of ice was _really _thin, and he nearly caused a crack by stomping on it.

**80. Truth**

He couldn't look at her face when he told her that…

The door piece was big enough to fit _both _of Jack and Rose.

**81. Underworld**

Sora told her that in his journey to the Olympus Coliseum, he also ventured deep into the Underworld.

She couldn't suppress a shudder when she thought of him walking around with a bunch of souls floating around him in a cold breeze.

**82. Unity**

Sora found himself mesmerized and amazed the feeling of being one with her.

Now he understood why people always seemed to feel good after _these _kinds of moments.

**83. Use**

She was kind of upset when Sora and Riku left her once again, but the brunette had assured her that, if she ever needed him, he'll use her Wayfinder somehow to go back to the islands just to make her happy.

Because seeing her smile is worth the hardness of his journey.

**84. Ugly**

When she ran to him one night, make-up smeared from crying and her hair a mess, he knew what happened.

Her date ditched her, and, even if she looked horrible and said it herself, Sora only smiled and said,

"_No you're not. You're Kairi; you'll always be beautiful to me."_

**85. Verse**

A poem will never be complete with the proper stanzas and the meaning behind them.

Like the 2 of them.

She was the sea, he was the sky.

Without the other, it made no meaning. Kairi looked up at the greying skies and the raging seas.

See that? When one is involved, the other is dragged along with it.

**86. Vex**

Sora didn't particularly like it when Kairi wore short skirts and tight tops.

Why? Because other guys _stare._

And Kairi only belongs to him!

Only he had the right to do that!

**87. Voice**

Sora had such a strong influence to other people, including her.

She just seemed to…hear his voice telling her not to jump into trouble and avoid trouble.

But she still does anyway.

Just to hear it again.

**88. Vote**

"_Can you vote for me?" _

He came up to her desk that day, sporting a casual grin.

"_Vote for you? Why?"_

Sora laughed, before he leaned towards her ear.

"_So I can be the winner of your heart of course."_

Kairi blushed and smacked his cheek lightly, hearing him laugh. Damn Sora with his cheesy lines.

**89. Water**

"_I'm so thirsty…" _Sora whined as he slumped into a heap at her couch, dehydrated from his training with Riku.

"_Well it's your fault for training out in the sun for straight 3 hours." _

Sora eyed the glass of water in her hands.

"_Can I have some water please?"_

"_Sure." _Kairi smirked. _"If you close your eyes first."_

And so he did, and, a moment later, he shrieked the manliest shriek he could manage as she dumped the frickin' glass of ice cold water on him.

"_KAIRI!" _he yelled out to the giggling girl that was skipping out of the house.

**90. Wicked**

Who knew his girlfriend could look so…sexy in that she-devil Halloween costume?

Rawr.

**91. Woe**

She didn't want to experience a life without Sora at her life.

So, every night before she went to bed, she always prayed for his safety and wish his star won't blink out.

**92. Wrath**

If you dare to hurt any of his friends, or worse, _**Kairi, **_better be prepared for a cataclysmic wrath from a certain brunette boy; by Sora yours truly.

So, stay away from the girl and live a quiet life please. Unless you want to face the fury.

**93. Xanthippe **

She admits that she can be quite the possessive and nagging woman whenever her husband was out late.

Every wife has the right to be like that.

**94. Xander**

"_What do you want to name our first child if he's boy?" _Kairi asked him as they lay underneath the comforters, her hands on top of her 2-month old unborn.

He thought long and hard, and got an idea.

"_Well…how about André?"_

"_That doesn't sound too bad…but, how about…Xander?"_

Again, not bad. So, he agrees to that. And what luck; their first child was a boy!

**95. X-Ray**

Riku sighs while Sora frowns in worry.

The doctor said she's fine; she only twisted her wrist.

**96. Year**

No matter how many years will go by, Sora will forever stay by her side.

Be it days, weeks, months, decades, centuries…

He could never bear to be apart from her too long.

Not until they had formed a bond that will forever link them.

**97. Yearn**

She didn't know when it started, but every time she's been…feeling a bit in the "mood."

And of course being the love-love husband he is, they spend those days in the bedroom for quite some hours.

She concluded it was because she loved him too much.

**98. You**

Like any other married couple, they tend to have some small fights.

Kairi and him were no exception.

She had been suspecting him of having another woman but, he cleared those accusations by pulling out a bouquet of roses and a kissing her on the lips.

"_I always seem so busy these days because I was planning for this, Kai. I love you. Only you. I swear in Kingdom Hearts' name I do."_

**99. Zipper**

Kairi always got nervous whenever his hands located the only way of freeing her in that dress.

He assures her everything will be fine and whispers sweet nothings to her, and she smiles.

**100. Zone**

"_Look Kai—"_

Sora raised a hand, the hand where his ring was. His wife curiously looked up at him.

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm going to tell you something."_

He adjusted their position until he felt comfortable; his right arm wrapped around her while the other still raised into the air.

"_Imagine my hand to be some sort of world. Like…Radiant Garden or something."_

"_Then?"_

Sora smiled at her hair. _"Look at your heart. That will be the Islands. Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands are so far apart from each other, right?" _She nodded. _"But here, it's very close."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because…because we're in one sky. As you said: one sky, one destiny. No matter how far we are from each other, we just remember the sky we're under on and our hearts will and always be connected."_

She smiled up at him.

"_I know. I love you Sora."_

**101. Zero**

No words can ever describe love. A hundred words are never enough, and even a hundred and one is not enough. It was like the number zero; seemingly empty, yet holding many possibilities. Love has no measure and has no determinable value. Tens, hundreds, thousands, millions. Their love may waver, yet it won't disappear because…the number zero can always hold many surprises. How about you? You and the one you love, did you have a "zero" already? Because Sora and Kairi already did.

* * *

**Mother of God.**

**I finally finished this insane 101-themed SoKai! And after 3 months too…Thank you Lord!**

**Oh yeah…I'm pretty half-sane here so I don't know what the hell I wrote up above is about. Something about having a "zero"…gah…I'm sleepy. Time zones are different! And I'm in another country! Goodnight! (Or good morning in America's case.)**


End file.
